micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Main Page
Hi! http://images.shireroth.org/forum/banners/randomizer/randomimage.php/wikilogo.png Featured Article: The Sir John Metzler III University The Sir John Metzler III University is Shireroth's home of education. It has seen many different goings on over the years, including culinary classes, Gaelic classes, and programming classes. Currently, the University is without a Dean, but is under the guidance of Minister of Research and Education Shyriath. Read more... A Note From The Management: Please do not submit articles under five hundred bytes - we know you have more to say than that! If you want to assure proper spelling, please use this spell-checker on your Firefox browser. And be nice to our poor server and don't submit any image files larger than absolutely necessary. Also, please read our Guidelines for a list of guidelines to posting. Current Events: =''Recent events and recommendations for featured articles should be placed in Current events. Ones deemed worthy by the will be added to the front page.'' =Delphi Augustus is found not guilty of perpetrating the Tgaoth attacks on the Republic of Antica due to a lack of concrete evidence. Mistrial declared so the prosecution may re-present their case with more evidence. =The Corporation is founded by James Raine. =Troy Thompson has abdicated the Slobovian Throne, leaving Slobovia technically without a head of state, or a central government for that matter, in the mean time until Slobovians meet to decide upon a new government. =Several micronations are seeing Micronational World War II insight due to disputes over the DBO, the Kingdom of New Oscland, the CWOM Charter, and Bolsvandian hatred on Hieu Tuong, the President of Chi Nam =Foghorn of the Republic of Antica is awarded the first Republican Star for his work on the restoration of the Antican forums following the Tgaoth attacks. =After being hacked, The Republic of Chi Nam begins rebuilding their official website. Want to test out your editing skills? Try the sandbox. ALERT: TO CREATE A NEW PAGE, LINK TO IT IN THE SANDBOX A And a Please see the User's Guide for help on writing and editing articles. We have more than 100 pages now. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! This is a database of micronations, small nations, created for various purposes. This database includes listings of micronations, micronational organizations, and government agencies of micronations. The page was founded in 2001, and is now largely maintained by the government of Arlberg, however, all micronations are welcome to post and edit. For the version of this encyclopedia in Portuguese, visit http://pt.micronations.wikicities.com or use an electronic translator. Existing Micronations *Aerican Empire *Aerlig *Alexandria (formerly Madland) *'Amokolia' *'Anewgo' *Araucania and Pantagonia *Babkha *Beardmonkeya *Bolsvandia *Bumbunga *Carpathian Empire *Celestia *Corvina *Demokria *Dominion of British West Florida *Duchy of Avram *Elleore *Empire Washitaw de Dugdahmoundyah *Empire of Atlantium *Protectorate of Forbes *Frestonia *Freedonia *Free Socialist Republic *Kingdom of Lovely *Kingdom of Redonda (oldest one surviving!) *KugelMugel *Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands *Gotzborg *Happy Tree Friends Land *Hay on Wye *Hutt River Province Principality *'Holy Empire of Tritoniakamia' *Impero *L'Anse-Saint-Jean *Mañana *Neue Slowenische Kunst *New Africa *North Dumpling *'Nova Roma' *'Orange (Formerly Empire Of The Marlfox)' *People's Republic of Manslayronia *Porto Claro *Principality of Fergustein *Rainbow Creek *'Repubblica Sovietica' *Republic of Antica *Reunion *Rijeka *Sealand *Seborga *Satirocity *Shireroth *State of Sabotage *Swatland *'Sweetland' *Taishen *Tavolara *The Kingdom of Joshland *The Kingdom of Talossa *The Kingdom of Vernmark *'The Republic of Lucastan' *The Republic of Mania *The Republic of Talossa * The Republic of Texas *'TorHavn' *Tycoonia *TTF-Bucksfan *Umoria *Johnsburg Confederation * Vallicoria *Virtual Commonwealth of Cyberia *Virtustan *Wanstonia *Whangamomona *'Zatire' Micronations That Are No More *Aeterna Lucina *Absentia *Atlantis Project *Aramoana *Atlantis (formerly Audentior) *Chi Nam *Cocos Islands *Conch Republic *Dinarchy of Antica *Empire of Seraya (formerly Principality of Seraya) *Flying Islands of Jasonia *Geicoland *Great Republic of Rough and Ready *'Imperial Jahn Empire' *'Kill All Nations Nation' *Kingdom of the Sedang *'Kingdom of Thord' *'Laissez Faire City' *Long Republic *'Matt Island Republic' *Menelmacar *Middle Korea *Pacary *Principality of Marlborough *Republic of Indian Stream *Republic of Madawaska *Republic of Minerva *Rose Island *Sarawak * Skull Country *Slappy Dappy *Taisheni Confederation of Manslayronia *The Corporation *The Kingdom of Matt *The Republic of Matt *United Arlberg Commonwealth Micronations That Are Scams *Enenkio Atoll *Dominion of Melchizedek *New Utopia Intermicronational Organizations *British Commonwealth of Micronations *Fifth World Council (5WC) *Fifth World Council Accreditation Agency (5WCAA) *Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) *'League of Sovereign Nations' *St. Anton Conference *United Chatham Park Micronations *League of Seccionist States *'United Micronations' *League of Micronations *Grand Commonwealth Micronational Companies and Institutions *Cesidian Root *Bucksfan University *'Chatham Park School' *Satirocitan Museum *British West Florida Company Micronationalists *Prince Jeffrey II *Sir Robert Castellano *Eric Lis *Robert Ben Madison *Aidan Wilds *Jimmy Dude *Queen Anne-Marie *Manny Neira *John II *Cesidio Tallini *Brian Browne *Dean Kamen *Hieu Tuong *Bill Dusch Elements of Micronational Culture *Aryezi *Satirocitan Liberal Freedom Party of Oopy Boo Boo * Satirocitan language *Duke of Hazzard *Talossan language *Cesidian law *Jus cerebri electronici *Indigo race *Cesidian calendar *Bucksfanian astrology *Tallinian Linguistic Classification System *Seasteading *Dual Citizenship